Talking About Lovebirds (IN HIATUS)
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: The Shepherds shared their thoughts as Lissa and Maribelle tries to uncover the true nature of Chrom and Robin's relationship.


It was a blessed day for the capital of the halidom of Ylisse. Ylisstol was bustling with activity as the halidom's annual trading season reached its peak. People of all types of lifestyle crowded the marketplace as merchants from different countries put up their wares for the best possible price. Some with their fingers crossed to strike a deal with highest of the societal stature, the royalty.

In the barracks of the famed Shepherds, situated near the grand castle, a certain snow-haired tactician has just finished taking inventory. With a last sweep of her ink-dipped quill, she finalized the list of items that the army will need from the trading season. Her eyes swept through the listed items before rolling the scroll with a satisfied smile.

Heavy footsteps called her attention as a blue-haired prince stepped in the storage. He stopped by a pile of empty crates that once hold a bunch of iron swords as his eyes swept the place. _"Robin? You in there?"_

 _"Here!"_ Robin waved at him she climbed down the ladder that leads to shelves full of healing potions. She brushed past some piles of lances as she made her way toward the prince. _"I just finished taking inventory of what the army needs."_ She flourished the rolled scroll. _"It was a lot but I'm sure it will be of use to us. Have you accounted the gold we will need to buy these?"_

 _"Yes. Emmeryn prepared it for us based on your calculations. Though, she generously added a bit more to spend for ourselves."_

Robin quirked an eyebrow at that. She crossed her arms and casted an accusing look at the Ylissean prince. _"I don't suppose you are thinking of spending it on things not within the list, Chrom?"_

Chrom smiled at her. _"If you want to, I wouldn't mind."_ He leaned in and whispered in a low, husky voice. _"I was thinking of going out somewhere, just the two of us."_

Robin smirked at him. _"Oh? Getting daring right now, aren't we Your Highness? Seems you got something planned out later."_

His eyes twinkled mischievously. _"Tonight actually."_

Robin blinked at him before feeling the heat in her face. _This dork!_ She wouldn't admit it but his offer was tempting, but of course, that will require a plan before it happened. That is, a plan to avoid the eyes of the army on them. The couple haven't told anyone yet regarding their relationship. Only Emmeryn and Stahl know. She was unsurprised when Chrom broke the news to her but happy nonetheless and gave her blessing to both of them. Stahl had helped Chrom a few times by acting as wingman and a secret relationship keeper. Lissa has yet to learn about it but Robin has a hunch she has already suspected as much. Robin could only wonder how their secret evaded Frederick up until now.

Robin tapped the end of the wooden roller of the scroll on his nose and grinned. _"We'll see."_ She said. _"But if I were you, I better be prepared. I am not planning to make you sleep tonight."_

It was Chrom's turn to blush hard. Robin laughed at his expression. She poked his side and took his arm. _"Come on, Chrom. The trading season's waiting for us."_

* * *

A pair of eyes watched as the prince and his tactician walked out of the storage. Lissa, princess of Ylisse, held her breath as she eyed the pair chatted on their way to the marketplace. When she assured herself that they will not be coming back in anytime soon, she stood up from her hiding place by a towering pile of crates filled with tomes and stretched her sore muscles. She had been waiting there for hours now just to get proof that indeed, her older brother and her tactician friend are an actual, official couple. It was worth the wait though, there were just some disappointments…

Lissa went out of the storage where her best friend was waiting. Maribelle raised one dainty eyebrow as she waited for her to sit with her on the dining table. _"Well?"_ She inquired. _"Has your obsession of your brother and our tactician finally satiated?"_

 _"No!"_ Lissa huffed in annoyance. _"I was this close, Maribelle. Only if they didn't just whispered oh-so-quietly for my ears to hear."_ Lissa complained as she slumped on her seat. _"And I'm not obsessed, okay? Just curious."_

Maribelle took a sip of her tea before placing the fine porcelain tea cup back on its saucer. _"Lissa, dear, I think it is best for you to give up. It is clear as the day those aren't together. That, and your spying is a bit unhealthy for someone of your position."_

Lissa puffed her cheeks. _"I'm not giving up, Maribelle. Not until I uncovered the truth."_ She said. _"I'm sure there's someone out there who can give me the juicy gossip."_

 _"Someone like whom?"_ She inquired. _"Like the army?"_

Lissa slammed her palms the table, surprising the noble. Her face was alight with a wide smile as the idea clicked on her like a bright candle. _"That's it! You're a genius, Maribelle. Who else would notice but us? I mean, we're always with them whenever the army went to a rally. I'm sure someone from us would know the truth."_

The noble lifted her tea away from the table as she eyed the princess. Her sudden burst of energy spilled a few drops of her favored blend of tea that costs more than an average wage of the common folk. She could not risk for more to be wasted. _"And how do you propose you do that?"_

 _"By asking, of course!"_ Lissa jumped in excitement. _"We'll interrogate each and every member of the army. We will leave no stone unturned."_

Maribelle almost choked on her tea. _"Pardon? When you say we, you don't mean-"_

 _"You're coming with me, of course!"_ Lissa answered giddily. _"We're partners-in-crime!"_

 _"I refuse! I will not partake on-"_

 _"Oh, come on! I know you want to, you know!"_ She took her hand and pulled her up. _"Let's go!"_

 _"Lissa, unhand me!"_ Maribelle protested. _"My tea!"_

 _"That could wait~"_ Lissa sang. Their voices growing distant as they left the barracks.


End file.
